


Sometimes nobody dies and everything is fine

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Just Daryl and Beth being happy in Alexandria safe zone because they deserve nice things.Daryl deserves to be happy.Beth deserves to be happy.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sometimes nobody dies and everything is fine

Daryl is making love to Beth, his wife. 

He is thrusting into her tight warmth. His arms braced around her face as he buries his face in her neck. She has her arms wrapped around his back, his hips are speeding up as she sobs into his neck. 

He places sloppy kisses against soft alabaster skin. She moans his name, it sounds watery and she's gasping for air. 

He's grunting against her neck and bites the tender flesh, she cries out but tightens her fingers in his hair holding him there. 

"Daryl, oh god.. I'm coming!! " 

He grinds his pelvis against her throbbing clitoris. His pubic hair rough like sand paper and she feels herself come hard like fire works. 

He feels her walls flutter and tighten around his manhood like a vice grip. 

He swears as he bucks into her, emptying himself into her channel. 

He's panting. She's panting. 

He pulls back enough to see her face. It's pale and slightly flushing, and gold from the morning sun falling across her face and naked chest in bands. Slicing through whalebone and leaving scars of orange gold sunlight. 

She's so goddamned beautiful he feels insecure. 

How did he get so lucky? He married some goddesses and she is currently under him? Wet and soft from their rigorous love making. 

She smiles at him and it fills him with awe. 

When the bullet went thru her head he died right then. He was ready to. He was fully ready to put a gun in his mouth and eat a bullet for dinner. But Noah rushed forward and falling to his knees he said she had a pulse. 

He still shot Dawn. 

Fast forward to right now. 

Her beautiful scars on her face made her looks almost fierce. A Warrior. 

Years later when he gets a few face scars himself and she gets a X scars on her back they both joke how they've become that couple. 

The couple with matching scars. 

But right now shes laying her head on his chest as he smokes a black cigarette. 

She says it smells like burning dried roses and it smells nice. 

He just smells tobacco but he doesn't say anything because she doesn't complain about him smoking in the house. 

Their room has a fur pelt draped over them and deer antlers hang above their bed. 

They have a few dogs who are snoozing on the floor. 

" I should get up. Make us some food. "

"I'll come with you. I wanna make coffee"

She has homemade coffee creamer and also that powdered coffee creamer that Beth found on a run and she was so happy when she found it. 

He nods, taking one last drag off his cigarette, he stubs it out. Kisses her full on the lips and sits up, popping his back. 

She leans over and kisses his demons. 


End file.
